


Please train me.

by CullensGirl82



Series: New Beginnings [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn wants to learn how to fight to defend herself and Cullen doesn't like the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please train me.

Evelyn sighed as she walked the halls of Skyhold. She loved it here but she felt absolutely useless. She decided it was time to talk to Cullen about training her to defend herself. Not only would she be able to protect herself and anyone around her but she would have something to do rather than sit around all day and wait for him to be done with training so they could spend some time together before he had to file reports in the evening. She looked out one of the windows and saw Cullen training the men in the yard. With a smile she went through the main hall and down the stairs. In no time she was at the training yard. She leaned against a tree and crossed her arms as she watched the men. Cullen moved flawlessly as he sparred with another man. When Cullen dismissed the men for lunch, Evelyn approached him. 

“Hi handsome.” She said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Evie. I didn’t know you were here.” Cullen said as he picked her up and spun her around, “What brings you here?”

“I was hoping we could talk.” Evelyn said as they walked to the tree she had been standing against, “I would like to learn to fight.”

“Evie. I don’t think that’s such a good idea. I mean what if you get hurt in training?” Cullen said concerned. 

“So what? It’d be better than Skyhold getting attacked and I’m unable to defend myself. What’s the big deal?” Evelyn snapped, “I’m not breakable.”

“But you are human. And you could get hurt easily.” Cullen shot back.

“So are you! Just because I’ve already been hurt once doesn’t mean it won’t happen again. Next time it could be even worse!” Evelyn shouted.

“Why are you getting defensive with me?” Cullen countered, raising his voice slightly at her.

Evelyn just rolled her eyes and started to walk away, “Whatever. I’ll see you later.” 

Cullen groaned and shook his head. He loved Evelyn but she was too stubborn sometimes. He turned back to see one of his men still standing there. 

“What is it?” Cullen asked crossly.

“Pardon my rudeness Ser but I couldn’t help overhearing you and Evelyn.” The man said, “Not to tell you what to do, but she has a point. You can’t always be around to protect her. She’s been here for almost a year now. She needs to learn to fight. You know just as well as everyone else here that she wants to do her part.”

Cullen sighed, the man was right. He straightened his shoulders and nodded to the man. 

“I’ll speak with her later about it. You’re right, I can’t be there all the time to protect her.” He said as he dismissed the man. 

Evelyn sighed as she sat on her bed. It wasn’t fair. Cullen could be so hard headed. He knew very well that she needed to learn to defend herself but he refused. And why? Because he didn’t want her getting hurt. Maker’s Breath, if she didn’t learn, she’d get hurt or worse anyway. She curled her legs up to her chest and cried. It was their first fight and she felt awful for snapping at him.

Cullen walked up to Evelyn’s room and stopped as he heard the sounds of her crying. He hung his head as he reached for the handle. He had made her cry. His heart dropped into his stomach as he listened to her. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and knocked lightly. 

“Evie?” He asked softly as he walked in and sat on her bed next to her. 

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed as he looked at her, “I’m sorry for earlier. You were right you do need to learn to fight. I can’t be there all the time to protect you no matter how much I try to be. I’m. just afraid of losing you.”

Evelyn looked up and wiped her eyes, “And I understand that but you have to understand, if I don’t learn how to fight and Skyhold comes under attack, you could lose me anyway. I’m not wanting to fight to prove that I can. I’m wanting to fight because I need to learn.”

Cullen pulled her into his lap and hugged her as he rubbed her back, “I know and I’m sorry I was such an idiot to realize it. Can you ever forgive me?” 

“Of course I can. I love you Cullen.” Evelyn said as she brought her lips to his. 

Cullen slid a hand into her hair and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. His other hand rested on her hip.

Evelyn wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted so she was sitting on his lap with her legs on either side of him. She kissed down his jawline and nipped his skin before leaning back and removing her tunic. She let her breasts free before kissing him again.

Cullen groaned as he watched her undress. His cock throbbing in his trousers. He broke the kiss and sat her on the bed before standing up and removing his armor. Setting it to the side, he climbed up on the bed and pinned Evelyn under him as he kissed her. His hands kneaded her breasts as his fingers played with her nipples. He kissed down her jawline to her neck, sucking on the skin of her collarbone before kissing down her chest and taking a nipple into his mouth. He sucked the peak into his mouth and used his tongue to tease it as his other hand mimicked the movements of his tongue on her other nipple.

Evelyn arched her back into him as he sucked and played with her nipples, she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as she felt her pussy dampen. She pulled him off of her breast and kissed him as her hands went to his trousers. Undoing the laces, she slid her hand into them and cupped his erection, slowly rubbing it.

Cullen groaned as he bucked his hips into her hand. She felt so good. He stood up and removed his trousers before leaning forward and removing hers and her smalls. He spread her legs as her crawled back up on the bed. He lowered his face to her pussy and blew on it gently before licking at her folds. She tasted like strawberries and honey. He pushed his tongue as far into her as it would go and moved it around her walls as his fingers found her clit and rolled it. He slid a finger into her pussy as he sucked on her folds, gently probing her.

“Cullen!” Evelyn gasped as she gripped his hair in her hands, her hips rolling against his face as her legs began to shake. She moaned softly and spread her legs wider for him as he began to finger her. His touch setting her skin on fire. 

Cullen stood up and kissed her as he settled himself between her legs and gently pushed into her, “My Evie.”

Evelyn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he entered her, soft moans and whimpers escaping her lips as she felt him begin to move in and out of her, “My Cullen.”

Cullen placed his hands on her hips as he moved in and out of her a little faster. He felt her walls tighten around him as her release neared. He kissed her harder as his hips began to move faster and harder, pushing her into the bed. 

Evelyn broke the kiss and threw her head back as she screamed his name, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her as her body shook around him. Her vision flooded with colors.

Cullen grunted as he pushed hard into her, spilling his seed deep into her. He held her as she shook around him. His hand stroking her hair as he felt her come down from her orgasm.

“I love you.” Evelyn whispered against him as he pulled her close and rolled them so she was on top of him. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes as she smiled.

“I love you too.” Cullen said as he cupped her cheek in his hand and brushed his thumb over it, “In the morning I will train you I promise.”

“Okay.” Evelyn said as she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep wrapped in his arms.

Cullen chuckled as he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
